A cash vault is defined as a device which is intended for procurement of money, especially banknotes. Preferably cash vaults are set up in the counter rooms of banking institutions and after input of a security code they make available a desired amount of money. Depending on the security precautions in the counter rooms, a maximum stipulated amount of money is stored in a money repository within the cash vault. Cash vaults can now be operated directly by the bank customer or the bank employee. The cash vault described below is operated selectively by two bank employees, but could also be operated by two bank customers at the same time.